fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Automaton/List
Alpha The very first Automaton ever created, named Asterion (アステリオン, Asuterion lit. Ruler of the Stars), also known as the Minotaur (ミノタウロス, Minotaurosu) and''' Project Alpha''' (プロジェクトアルファ, Purojekuto Arufa). It is more combat oriented and is imbued with Earth Magic, and relies on close combat as well. Its main colors are black and gold, while it has red glowing eyes, and its appearance is reminiscent to a Minotaur, as its title suggests, and as expected, has two horns on its head, it is also much larger than a full grown adult, it has three spikes on its shoulders and "hunchback", while two others are at its elbows. It has a short tail and has three toes on the front and two on the back of its feet, as well as a cloth tied on its waist. Beta Centaurus (ケンタウルス座, Kentaurusu-za), also known as Project Beta (プロジェクトベータ, Purojekuto Bēta), is the second Automaton to be created, who was created to be much more focused on heavy weaponry used for combat, such as lasers, guns, canons and blades, and as such, lacks any magic imbued into it, but is considered more powerful and dangerous than Asterion. Its colors are similar to Asterion, being black and gold, and possesses the image of a centaur, appearing as a human torso attached to a horse withers where the horse neck would normally be, possessing sharp claws, and four legs on its lower body, as well as a long tail. Its upper body possess two large wing-like appendages rising upwards, but apepar more like a broken ring, its head possesses only one singular glowing red eye, and the palm of its hands possess red lights as well, from which it can fire lasers. Gamma Thanatos (タナトス, Tanatosu lit. Death), also known as Project Gamma (プロジェクトガンマ, Purojekuto Ganma), is the third Automaton created by Eva, and the first one created using a human corpse instead of Lacrima as its core. The human corpse has actually withered away, leaving only the skeleton, which was modified to be a replacement for Lacrima, by imbuding it with magic energy using small shards of Lacrima planted in the bones. Thanatos was the former White Knight, before John Deschain, and his father before his death, and then recreation as an Automaton. Thanatos has a skeletal appearance, due to it being the only thing remainning after the corpse withered, as such, his most prominent features are his visible ribcage that covers his upper body black armor, with a collar of spikey bones around his skull head, with glowing red eyes sunken in his skull, which also a crown-like pattern of spikes. His shoulders are covered by large spikey metallic plates, as the rest of his armor appears as that of a traditional Knight, while the interior of his body is that of a machine, on the outside, he appears like a living skeleton. He rides a horse that is controlled by him using a special helmet also created by Eva, that also enhances the horse's physical abilities. Thanatos fights using swordsmanship, as he cannot use his magic or else he will run out of magic energy much faster, however, even then he is a fordmiable opponent with his swordsmanship alone, being capable of fighting several enemies alone. His physical strength is also remarkable, as he can shatter bodies with ease, and his body and bones are incredibly durable. Delta Hyperion (ハイペリオン, Haiperion lit. The High One), also known as Project Delta (プロジェクトデルタ, Purojekuto Deruta) , is the fourth Automaton created by Eva, though was in the making even before Asterion was finished, but was the fourth to be completed, as such, he can be more powerful than Automatons created after him. He is also the first Automaton to betray Eva, due to following his own free will of becoming a "Hero of Justice", as such, is instead working for the Magic Council, though doesn't follow their orders properly, as he prefers to do things on his own. He battles using both hand to hand combat and the many gadgets installed in his body, as well as his gun-sword hybrid weapon. Epsilon Selene (セレネ,'' Serēne''), also known as Project Epsilon (プロジェクトイプシロン, Purojekuto Epusiron), is the fifth Automaton created, though, much like Hyperion, was in the making before Asterion, and as such, can be much more powerful than Automatons created after her. Selene was designed to be able to "adapt" to any situation, being much more technologically advanced than most Automatons, she was created to be able of reading her enemies movements and learn the same fighting style as they do, which also allows her to easily counter attack as well as become much more powerful after each new fight. She isn't imbued with any magic, only relying on close combat and fighting style she has learned from previous fights as her method of combat, using no weaponry to aid her in combat. Eva claims that due to her ability to learn from her mistakes and become stronger as a result, she has the potential of becoming the most powerful Automaton if she were to fight every single Automaton. Zeta Helle and Phryxus (ヘレとプリクソス, Here to Purikusosu), also known as Project Zeta (プロジェクトゼータ, Purojekuto Zēta), are two twins who were kidnapped by Eva and later turned into cyborgs linked together as if they have a single mind, thus classifying them both as a single project. Being twins, their appearance are very similar, being based off of samurai with blue color, with armor plates and katanas on their waists, the only difference between the two is their heads, with Helle having "pigtails", while Phryxus has a "ponytail". Due to their minds being linked, they are virtually a single entity controlling two bodies at the same time, allowing them to easily cooperate with one another to bring down enemies, however, their former human selves have vanished and were overtaken by the program installed in their minds, making them machines who simply follow orders. As suggested by their apeparance, Helle and Phryxus fight using their blue bladed katanas, both extremely sharp and durable, capable of cutting through steel as if it were paper. However, their true strength lies in their cooperation in defeating a single enemy, both using their blinding speed and enormous strength to take down an enemy or many of them. They boast great swordsmanship skills and prove themselves to be incredibly formidable opponents, being nearly unstoppable together, as they share a linked mind, they can see what the other does, as well as hear and learn, allowing them to counter attack nearly anything. Eta Hera '(ヘラ, ''Hera), also known as Project Eta''' (プロジェクトエータ, Purojekuto Ēta), is an incomplete Automaton, finished and released by Lamia during the invasion on the Magic Council, to which she identified Lamia as her master, afterwards returning with her as the family maid. Hera's strong point is her incredible durable body, which is said to be capable of remainning intact even from a head on collision with a train, or even more. She is also an incredibly fast and powerful individual, like the other Automatons, but is said to outdo all in terms of durability. Due to being incomplete, Hera's only combat option is close combat, yet with her keen eyesight and durable body, as well as her superhuman traits, is a formidable opponent, and utilizes the chains on her handcuffs in combat as well. Theta Iota Kappa Lambda Mu Nu Xi Omicron Pi Rho Sigma Tau Upsilon Phi Chi Psi Omega Category:Highestbounty123